


Toby and the New Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Toby and the New Girl [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could hardly look at her without smiling. He wished everyone would get the hell out right now, so he could tell her before kissing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby and the New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit to say about this series. Nora Masterson is one of the best characters that I've ever written. A decade ago when I created her, I wanted to make her black. But the sad part was, even as a black woman myself, I had no idea how to write a black woman. All these years later I regret that I couldnt do what I wanted with Nora. She was going to be woke, smart, amazing, Ivy League educated from a prominent New England family, and black. But it didn't work out, and instead of Victoria Dillard (who I imagined when I first came up with Nora) I went with Sheila Kelley, a white actress that I loved who also happened to be married to Richard Schiff, so that helped. But it'll always be a regret of mine.

"Toby, I want to introduce you to Nora Masterson."

Leo and a woman Toby found vaguely familiar walked into his office on a rainy Friday. He looked up from the budget numbers.

"With reelection coming, and our multitude of other...issues, I decided to bring in Nora as a special assistant to my office. Nora, this is Toby Ziegler, White House Communications Director."

Toby smiled when he felt her firm handshake. He drank in the woman in front of him. Thick, chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pencil thin black skirt and a blue, ribbed v-neck sweater.

"Your reputation precedes you Mr. Ziegler." It was an unrecognizable accent. Most likely Choate, followed by the Ivy League. WASP born and bred.

"Thank you. Please call me Toby."

"I want to catch Nora up on the meetings with McKinnon and Grainger. She is going to sit in tomorrow."

"Yeah." Toby replied. "It is nice to meet you."

She smiled. They both laughed when they realized they were still holding hands. Toby quickly let go.

"I am going to introduce her to CJ. I want you to make sure that her transition is smooth Toby."

"Is there a reason that it may not be?" he asked.

Even as he spoke to Leo, Toby could not take his eyes off Nora. That was unnerving.

"Sometimes," Leo turned to Nora. "New people are not readily accepted into the fold."

"Oh, you're snobs." Nora said laughing.

"Something like that." Toby replied.

"I understand...it’s not a problem. I also want to make this a smooth transition."

It wasn’t hard at all of CJ to like Nora; especially once they both found out they had master’s degrees from Berkeley. In fact, Leo was paged so he left the women in conversation about a much-hated professor.

"How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?" CJ asked as she fed Gail.

"I’ll be 36 in January. I think we were at Berkeley at the same time."

"Yeah, it seems that way. I should've known you. How did you end up in DC?"

After graduation Nora came to work for her godfather, Senator Grant Larsen of Connecticut. She had only planned for it to be until she went for her PhD in history from GW.

"They had an excellent program but I became obsessed with the Washington quagmire. The real thing beats pontificating about it in a sterile environment. That was seven years ago."

"Didn’t Grant retire?"

"Yeah. I was Senator Ramsey’s Chief of Staff for a while. Then I did some liaison work for the WLC. When Leo called I came running. To think I was nearly disillusioned."

"Hold on," CJ said. "there is still time. Monday is right around the corner."

Nora smiled.

"Hey, I hear there’s a newbie amongst us." Josh walked into CJ’s office. "I have a few ideas on how to make their first day pleasant for us."

"Josh Lyman, this is Nora Masterson."

Josh turned and smiled. Whoa, she was beautiful.

"Give me what you have Josh." She shook his hand. "I am thick skinned. How are you?"

"Good. It has been a long time."

"You two know each other?" CJ asked.

"Sort of." Josh replied. "Hoynes and Larsen used to butt heads a lot in the old days. Nora was frequently the bearer of bad news for us."

"You guys hated me." She said.

"Terry Masterson didn’t. How is he?"

"You can ask his fifteen year old new girlfriend. OK, I think she may be twenty."

"Ouch. How long?"

"Three years. Hell, it’ll be a good chapter for my memoirs. I set his clothes on fire."

"Let me guess...you were with the WLC at the time." Josh said.

"Don’t you dare make a feminista joke." CJ said. "If Leo cheated on me charred clothes would be getting off easy."

"I thought so too." Nora said. "It is good to see you Josh and great to meet you CJ. I am anticipating drinks in the future."

Josh looked at his watch. It was just after two o’clock.

"Yeah, six hours."

She nodded, leaving the room.

"Is she really good?" CJ asked.

"Nora is one of the best. She is smart, thorough, and no nonsense. She can also drink and loves to bullshit. All those years ago the guys on the Hill used to knock each other of some of her attention. I never understood why she picked Terry...he was so transparent."

"It looks like she got over it. You know we were at Berkeley at the same time. We didn’t know each other."

"Uh oh. Should I warn the menfolk that I sense a team-up coming?"

"Did you come in here for anything significant Joshua?" CJ asked with a smile.

"To plan tricks to play on the new guy. Sam and I were thinking of the old Republican bait and switch. Ainsley is willing to help."

"Old being the operative word."

"You don’t mess with perfection. Anyway, it is just a start. It got you."

"She is a seasoned pro."

"True. OK, I am back in Sam’s office."

"Try to do some work today, would you?" she called after him.

"It’s Friday." He replied, disappearing down the hall.

***

Toby stopped, backtracking when he heard the crash followed by expletives. He stood in Nora’s doorway and she looked at him.

"I think I broke it." She said wearing a tired smile.

"Is it worth some value?" Toby asked, stepping into her office.

Mary J. Blige played softly from the radio on her desk. No one played music in the West Wing, except for occasionally CJ.

"A cappuccino maker in DC?" she answered with a question of her own. "Tobias, it’s fucking priceless."

He just looked at her. Wasn’t she a strange creature?

"No one calls me Tobias." He replied.

"Good, then you shall from now on be known as Tobias."

"I don’t think so."

"Only when we are alone. I would never dream of embarrassing you in front of other staffers."

"That makes you different from all other staffers." Toby said. "Anyway, we are going to Georgetown for drinks and you are welcome to join us."

"OK. Thank you."

"I am sorry about your cappuccino maker."

"Really? Buy me a new one then. Sorry does not calm frazzled Democratic nerves."

Now he smiled, shaking his head and leaving the room.

***

Nora looked at her watch as she and CJ talked about marriage.

"I know its Friday but I should really get going. I will be spending some time in the West Wing tomorrow."

"We all will." Josh said.

"Yeah, but I'm the new girl. This weekend will be devoted primarily to work."

"How are you getting home Nora." CJ asked.

"A cab."

"Don’t be silly, I can give you a ride." Toby said.

Nora looked at him.

"You don't have to Toby...I take cabs all the time and I don't want to put you out."

"I’ll give you a ride." Toby pulled two twenties from his wallet and left them on the table. "I’ll use the men’s room and then we’ll go."

"OK."

CJ smiled as Toby walked away. She could not remember the last time he offered anyone a ride; not even her.

"He’s cute." Nora whispered to CJ.

She looked at her new co-worker.

"Really?"

"Tell me you don't think so."

"He’s my best friend. We’ve been friends for 15 years. I cannot disagree. Toby is a wonderful guy but really hard to know and love."

Nora smiled. Toby came and stood behind her chair.

"I'm ready." He said.

Nora stood.

"Thanks for the drinks guys. I’ll see you tomorrow."

They walked out together. Josh looked at CJ.

"Does anyone remember the last time Toby offered them a ride?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, finishing his beer.

"Don’t start Josh." CJ said. "He is just being nice to the new girl."

"Your new best friend." Sam said.

"Hey, I can appreciate a smart, funny woman. She will be an asset to the team; especially when Bruno comes back to town."

***

"Where am I taking you?" Toby asked.

Nora buckled her seatbelt and laughed.

"You're laughing." He said.

"Involuntary giggles are a side effect of too much beer." Nora replied. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Just roll down the window. Where are we going?"

"Glover Park. I am practically on American’s campus."

"How can you deal with all of those students?"

"The rent is good and the view is fantastic. All the freshest ideas are floating around college campuses."

"I disagree." Toby replied.

"Tobias, I am shocked. I have a feeling we will frequently agree to disagree. Can we put on some music?"

Toby nodded. Nora fiddled with the dials until she found a song she could stand.

_I feel a change coming_

_I feel the wind blow_

_I feel brave and daring_

_I feel my blood flow_

_With you I can bring out all the love that I have_

_With you there’s a heaven, so Earth ain’t so bad---_

_And tell me...when will our eyes meet?_

_When can I touch you?_

_When will this strong yearning end?_

_And when will I hold you..._

_Again_

They were quiet for a while as Carly Simon replaced Barry Manilow.

"Barry Manilow?" Toby asked.

"Anytime, anyplace. Ever since I was a little girl and saw one of his concerts on TV. The first song I knew all the words to was Can’t Smile Without You. I taught myself to play Mandy on piano when I was eleven." She laughed.

"Involuntary giggle?"

"Yep." She laughed again.

"You're a strange woman indeed."

"Do you want to see something?" Nora asked.

"Actually," Toby turned the corner. "I am not sure how to continue this conversation."

"Come on Toby."

"Alright, yeah."

Nora lifted her shirt from the back, pushed down her skirt, and twisted so Toby could see most of her back. She had a medium sized phoenix rising from ash and the Latin words numquam cedo written underneath it.

"It means never surrender." She said as she readjusted her clothes.

"Wow." Toby breathed. "You have a very nice back."

"Thanks. I got it for my 30th birthday. The tattoo, not the back. Slow down, I'm right here."

Toby stopped in front of a large Victorian.

"It’s actually four apartments. I’m right in the middle. Do you want to park and come up? Have coffee or something?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"No. I have to get up early in the morning."

"Temple?" Nora asked.

"Personal reasons." Toby replied, not sure why he felt the need to lie to her. She was beautiful, and funny, but he had no idea who this woman was. He was not about to give her insight into his life.

"Well, thank you for the ride Tobias Ziegler. You are welcome for coffee anytime...I love to have company. I’ll see you tomorrow."

She squeezed his arm and got out of the car. Toby made sure she was safely inside before pulling off.

***

"I am going to talk with Finch this afternoon." Nora said. "Baxter and McNamara will try to hold out but Finch is the weak link."

Three weeks after Nora’s first day they sat in a senior staff meeting discussing the votes for the Land Benefits Act. The country was still reeling from the MS confession and the Bartlet Administration still mourned the death of a close friend while battling an investigation that could end in impeachment.

"I can sit in Leo." Toby said from his spot across the room.

"I'm fine." Nora replied. "I know James Finch."

"It never hurts to have two heads instead of one Nora." Leo said.

"It will here, if you'll permit me. James will feel ganged up on and he’ll go right into his shell. Then he’ll hit Baxter at the pass. I can handle it on my own."

"I tend to agree." Josh added. "Finch doesn't need to feel threatened, just befriended."

"OK. Toby, you go to the Hill and check numbers. I don’t want soft numbers to cost us this vote."

"Yeah."

"CJ, I want you to go in the press room and keep it up with the counsel thing. We have Ainsley going on Russert Sunday."

"Excellent job CJ." Josh and Sam said in unison.

She nodded. They all knew she was in full ‘savior at all costs’ mode. After the Haiti flub and the fallout with Leo in Manchester, they knew that CJ would do all in her power to save the President. Once her train started rolling it didn’t stop until the job was done. Leo ended the meeting and after a quick chat with CJ, Nora walked out with Toby.

"I don't like the smell of cigars." She said softly.

"Once again, you have started a conversation and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Toby, last Sunday."

"I told you to forget about it. It was a mistake."

"It didn’t feel like a mistake."

"Well, it was. We all work too hard and sleep too little. Sometimes we do crazy things. Josh and Sam almost set the West Wing on fire once; Leo and CJ got married. I thought I would kiss you. It’s not a big deal."

"Oh, so many women have been on the receiving end of that behavior?"

Toby stopped walking and Nora almost ran into him.

"You have a meeting and I have a lot of work to do. We are not to discuss it anymore."

"Yeah. Sorry I bothered you Toby."

She turned and walked away.

***

"I don’t want to pry, and I know that we've only known each other for three weeks, but do you think you can give me the abridged version of Toby Ziegler?"

CJ and Nora were sitting in Nora’s office with salads and bottled water. It would be a long night and this break after CJ closed the lid was needed to keep going. The TVs played CNN and MSNBC. Papers were scattered all over the table: the land benefits act; the new Fed numbers; the foreign dignitaries’ schedule; and the House of Representatives votes for the next three weeks. Aimee Mann sang Voices Carry from the radio.

"Unfortunately, there is no abridged version. You just have to get to know him."

"He doesn’t make it easy."

"No."

"How did you do it?" Nora asked.

"I don't know. Toby and I are connected Nora...some things cannot be explained. Don’t let him get to you when he starts acting Toby-like. He wants to upset you and see how much you'll push back. It’s a Brooklyn thing."

Nora smiled.

"I thought he wanted to kiss me, but he said it was a mistake."

"You like him, huh?"

"I don’t know. It has only been three weeks and I know from experience that falling in love too fast is usually a bad thing. Both of us have some baggage."

"Toby has a luggage cart." CJ replied.

"You know everything, don’t you? The Toby Ziegler story?"

"Yeah. Don’t let that bother you OK? I am not competition...I’m the best friend. Leo and I are very much in love."

"I can tell. How do you juggle work and marriage?"

"Oh God Nora, with kid gloves. We fight believe me. I mean 10 round heavyweight title bouts. Then we make up and it’s quiet for a while. Then we bicker, and then we make love. Its like a cable reality show."

They both laughed.

"Is that why everyone around here is single?"

"Basically. We have each other to lean on, and it can be hard to share this world with someone who doesn’t understand. It took me some time to get used to the fact that Leo hides so much from me. Not because he wants to, but because it’s his job. I am glad you're here though, the boys can be...overwhelming."

Toby knocked on the open door and stepped in with a big bag from Williams Sonoma. 

"Hey Toby." They said.

"Hello. Could I talk to you for a minute Nora?"

CJ gathered her food and drink. She told Nora she’d be around and left the office. Toby closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you Tobias?" Nora asked.

He held out the bag to her.

"A peace offering." He said.

Nora took the bag from his hands, pulling out a cappuccino maker. She looked at Toby as he looked at his shoes.

"They’re still black Toby, the shoes I mean. You didn’t have to do this."

"Caffeine deprivation around here can lead to injury. Usually Josh gets punched."

She smiled.

"I don’t want to fight with you." He said. "We’re colleagues."

"Yeah. Thank you Toby. Can you sit for a minute; I want to talk to you."

Toby sat on the couch. He looked at her and she looked nervous.

"Mistake or not I have to say this. I have to get this out in the open because it is a part of me and I don’t want you thinking that I didn’t want to kiss you."

"I don’t want to talk about that." Toby said.

"Fair enough, we won't talk about it. But I need you to listen."

"Say it."

"I don’t like the smell of expensive cigars. They bring back some bad memories that still frighten me sometimes. When you were that close to me, it flipped me out. But it wasn’t you personally Toby and I would be so grateful if you understood that."

"Yeah."

"I am going to take that in a good way." Nora said.

"Yeah." He stood up. "Enjoy the cappuccino maker."

"I won't object to you trying to kiss me again if you smell different. Perhaps fresh from the shower."

"I’ll keep that in mind. I..."

Nora’s mouth was on his before he could say another word. Toby’s hand found its way to her back as she ran her fingers through the curls on the back of his head. When they pulled apart she kissed his bottom lip softly.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

There was no distance between them. Toby could smell her shampoo...some kind of coconut.

"I don’t know." He replied.

"I want to get to know you Toby. If you don’t want me push me away, just do it now."

Toby didn’t say anything and his arms were still around her. He moved in to kiss her again; Nora’s mouth readily accepted his tongue. She sighed when he moved away.

"I have a lot of work to do. Will you tell me someday why the smell of cigar smoke frightens you?"

Nora nodded.

"Quid pro quo, Ziegler. I want to know why you wear that suit of armor to protect yourself."

Toby released her from his embrace and opened the door.

"Thanks for the caffeine. I am indebted to you now."

"This is Washington, isn’t it? You're welcome."

***

CJ was startled by Leo’s presence in their den at midnight. She was wondering where he was, actually minutes away from calling his cell phone. She figured the current conditions at the White House were keeping him late.

"Leo? Sweetheart, are you alright? Leo?"

He looked at her almost as if he did not recognize her. CJ came into the room but kept her distance. She wasn’t sure, but getting close to him did not seem like a good idea. Knowing Leo McGarry as she did, CJ knew when he was getting ready to snap. She leaned on the bookcase. Leo took a deep breath.

"I went to a bar baby...ordered a scotch on the rocks. You know it’s been so long that I almost felt like I didn’t have those urges anymore. Bad things happen and I just overwork, or I hold you in my arms, and it goes away. But that wasn’t working. It isn’t working."

"Did you drink?" CJ asked. She tried to swallow but realized her mouth had gone dry.

Leo was quiet for too long. CJ could hear her heart beating wildly in her ear. So many scenarios ran through her head as she waited. If he broke his sobriety tonight she would stand by him. She would help as he started from day one tomorrow. He had a disease, passed down in the same manner as freckles and blue eyes. None of this was entirely his fault.

"Leo? Please...answer me."

"I smelled it CJ, God I always loved the smell of scotch. My stomach curled a bit because it’s been so long. I even held the glass to my lips."

"What stopped you?"

"You. I could not bear the thought of showing up here plastered. I’m...I have a tendency to be belligerent and then cry. If I would’ve hurt you, or scared you, I couldn’t forgive myself. I never want you to see me like that because I love you too much."

The tears started falling. CJ didn’t feel them coming, didn’t get the usual lump in her throat. Leo looked at her from across the room.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry."

He rose from the couch and took her into his arms. CJ clung to him. 

"Don’t apologize to me." She whispered. "It’s going to be alright. I am so proud of you."

"Shh. I have done nothing to be proud of."

"Yes you have. And I love you; I love you so much."

"I got subpoenaed today." He said.

CJ extracted herself from his embrace.

"What?"

"I am called to testify before the Christmas recess. In fact, December 23rd."

"The day before Christmas Eve? This is strategic Leo."

They moved over to the couch. Leo held CJ in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the scent of his rain scented shower gel.

"Leo, call Jordan Kendall tomorrow. She is the best and she will make sure that you don’t perjure yourself falling on the sword for the President."

"Stop it. She has an appointment with me tomorrow. There is something I need to tell you."

"If this is some conversation you and the President..."

"Its not. Listen to me, OK?"

"OK."

"I told you that I broke my sobriety the night of the President’s last debate. The night he had the ear infection."

CJ ignored how Leo still called it an ear infection. They all knew now it was an episode.

"Yeah. You were out raising campaign funds."

"When Josh called and said he would pick me up I was disoriented...I was drunk. There was a knock on my door and I had no idea how much time had passed. I yanked it open, expecting Josh."

"Who was at the door?" CJ asked.

"Gibson."

"Jesus, he is on ways and means."

"That’s why we are having this conversation. This might be about more than bringing down the President. It might be payback for the Lillienfield thing."

"Goddammit! I knew...I knew then that the sex ed thing didn’t seem like enough. How many times are you going to have to sacrifice everything?"

She was crying again.

"I am OK baby. It’s going to be OK."

"No Leo, you are not OK. You held a drink to your lips tonight; that is not OK. The holidays are around the corner. Remember when you wondered aloud how we were going to spend our second married Christmas?"

Leo held her close, trying to breathe slowly. CJ was holding herself up with a pole in her back and did not want anyone to find out. She was his wife; he knew she had not fully recovered from the Haiti fallout. Manchester had been dire...he had to sit her out. They had a huge argument even though they both knew it had to be done. The senior staff and the President tiptoed around while the First Lady was pissed and Bruno Gianelli got the wheels turning on the guerilla reelection. It was not a good time for anyone, and there was no end in sight. Leo rubbed CJ’s back.

"I wish there was something I could do to stop your pain." He said. "I hate to see you hurting."

CJ shook her head, tightening her arms around his middle.

"I don’t want to talk about this anymore Leo. Let’s go upstairs and make love."

Leo pushed her back gently on the couch.

"Lets make love right here, Mrs. McGarry."

CJ tried to smile as she caressed his face. Leo lifted the tee shirt over her head and she was naked from the waist up. It was a good start.

"I love you Claudia Jean. I am not going to let the demons slay us."

"Show me."

***

Nora picked up the intercom phone on a sunny but cold Saturday morning. Someone buzzed three times before she even got out of bed. She left the window open last night and now her bedroom was freezing.

"Yes?"

"Nora, it’s me. Are you awake?"

"Barely. Come on up."

Nora buzzed in Toby and then went back to her bedroom. She was only dressed in a bra and panties...she had about a minute to find clothes. Sweatpants and a tee shirt would do. She pulled her wild hair into a ponytail just as Toby knocked on her door.

"Good morning. I thought we could have breakfast together before going to work."

"Huh? Oh, OK. I really need to shower though."

"Shall I ask what happened last night? I like the tee shirt by the way."

It was a black tee shirt with the words flat chested girls do it better written across the front. Nora smiled. She popped two Advil and drank from a large bottle of water as if she just survived being lost in the desert.

"Just a little drinking and thinking happy thoughts with the girls." She replied.

Actually, she, CJ, Donna, Ainsley, and Erica from the Congressional Liaisons office closed down Mr. Smith’s.

"A little drinking?" Toby asked.

"A little, a lot; its semantics Tobias. Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah."

"My bedroom window is stuck open and I almost froze to death last night. Thank God for the vast amount of liquor. You think you could use your man strength to close it for me?"

"You don’t have to placate me. I’ll do it if I can."

"I am not placating you. I know that your arms are strong. C’mon."

Toby walked with some reluctance back into Nora’s bedroom. It was large, but a mess. There were books, clothes, and papers everywhere.

"Excuse the mess. I have to go to the cleaners and the laundry today. Oh hell, I am just a slob sometimes. Do you think less of me Toby?"

He looked at her and she wore a cheeky grin. He couldn’t help but smile.

"I do. This is appalling."

"Oh well. I’ve lost guys for less."

Toby closed the window with little effort. Nora put her arms around him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck. He breathed a sigh.

"I never make my bed." She whispered.

"Neither do I. What is the point when you will be in it later that night?"

"Try explaining that to my mother. Thanks for the window."

"Anytime. Is there anything else you need my brute strength for?" he asked.

"Umm hmm, but it will break the rules."

Unofficially, Toby and Nora were dating. They had decided early on that they would abstain from sex as they got to know each other. Sex complicated things. Toby and Nora both felt that their lives and personas were crazed enough without adding sex with a virtual stranger to the list.

"Touching is not against the rules." Toby said, turning around in her arms.

"If we start I may not stop."

"Ah, its one of those mornings?"

"I really want you Toby Ziegler." Her fingers played in his curly hair.

"Why?" he asked. It was the first thing out of his mouth and Toby wanted to slap himself.

Nora smiled at him.

"Let me shower and then we can get breakfast. Sound good?"

"Where should I wait?"

Toby was losing his resolve as she stroked his beard. He wanted her more than he wanted any woman for a long time. If she did not stop soon his body was going to come alive and that would be embarrassing.

"You can stay right here." She said.

"Here?"

"Umm hmm."

He kissed her, gently at first, and then with more passion. Nora moaned as Toby’s tongue danced with hers. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, lingering on her breasts. She pulled him closer, cupping his buttocks. She moved her legs apart to welcome the beginnings of Toby’s erection.

"Wait." Toby’s voice was pleading as he withdrew from her.

Nora had just cupped one hand around the front of his slacks. It nearly caused him to scream when she touched him. Toby didn’t know where his voice came from. It wasn’t time yet...they were not ready.

"We should stop." Nora said.

"I need you to be the voice of reason Nora; I cannot be."

She nodded, kissing his lips.

"I should take a shower. Do you want to wait in the living room?"

Toby nodded, not moving from his spot. Nora laughed.

"You have to let me go now Toby. We could shower together, but that is another can of worms."

Toby dropped his arms and walked out of the room. He turned once before disappearing around the corner.

"Toby?" she called.

He came back. Nora ran into his arms and kissed him intensely. Toby laughed when she pulled way breathless.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Something for me to remember. Thanks."

"You're welcome Nora."

***

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Josh asked CJ.

They were all in Toby’s office drinking beer and going over the last order of business before the Thanksgiving break. The President would pardon a turkey (They assured CJ this year that the petting zoo would take both turkeys); there would be singing; and then he would give his speech. After that, the senior staff was free for a four-day weekend, give or take national crisis. The President was going to Manchester with the First family.

"I am on a 7pm flight from Dulles to Napa." CJ said. "Leo is not coming with me."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He and the men of the Cregg family are not exactly fond of each other. I don’t think he needs the stress right now. He will dine with the President and talk strategy."

"His testimony?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. He should not have to spend the holidays worrying about that. I wanted to stay home but Leo insisted. Especially considering we are going to have to do Christmas in Washington this year. What about you guys?"

"I am going to Florida to see my mom." Josh said. "She has a new friend that she wants to introduce me to. It has been too long since she’s seen my face."

"My father is coming here." Sam said. "Mom is going to be with my aunt in Oregon."

"How is your father?" CJ asked.

"OK. We’re trying to get it back on track. It will be good to see him."

"What about you Toby?" Sam asked.

"My sister Sophie extended an invitation but there is too much work to be done around here. I shouldn’t travel too far."

"Brooklyn, far? Don’t bullshit Tobus, Napa is far. I am sure that they would love to see you."

"Tobus?" Nora asked laughing.

"Don’t start CJ, and please stop calling me that. I am going to call them. I am using the time off for much needed sleep. What are you doing Nora?"

She was sitting in his chair with her high-heeled feet up on his desk. He could hardly look at her without smiling. He wished everyone would get the hell out right now so he could tell her that before kissing her.

"Definitely rest and relaxation. Mom and Dad will be in London visiting with some relatives. So I am alone. There is always my open invitation at Ben and Sally’s, but all they do is talk politics and try to hook me up with their single male friends. I can do without both this year."

"Tell me about it." Josh and CJ muttered.

"Well, not that single male hookup thing." He amended.

Nora stole a glance at Toby and he winked.

"I think I am going to call it a night." Josh said. "I am not feeling as festive as past years."

"Yeah." CJ stood with him. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

And then there were three. Toby cleared his throat and sipped his beer. If he kicked Sam out and closed the door, it would arouse too much suspicion. Still, the deputy had to go.

"Hey Sam," Nora said. "How is the President’s speech coming?"

"Pretty good. I should get back to it if I want to finish it tonight. I heard you had turkey photo duty this year."

"Yeah, it sounded like fun. Anyway, CJ has a lot on her mind and I wanted to do whatever I could to relieve some of the burden."

"Does she talk to you?" Sam asked. "I don’t want to pry and I know you're not in the middle of all of this subpoena mess, but I know talking to us can be hard for her."

"She does. I just try to be a good friend and listen."

"Yeah. I have to get to the speech. Excuse me."

Sam got up and went to his office after Toby said he wanted to see the finished copy. Then he closed the door behind him. When Nora looked at Toby, he was smiling.

"C’mere." She said.

"You come here."

"Are we going to bicker?" she asked.

"Probably."

"Meet me halfway then."

Toby did, and the kiss was worth it. Nora ran her hand across the top of his baldhead. Damn, that was a turn on.

"Why aren’t you going to see your family?" she asked.

"I don’t know Nora."

"Is that a real answer, or a Toby-ism?"

"What the hell is a Toby-ism?" he reached under her sweater and tickled his fingers down her spine. Nora sighed in his ear.

"What you say instead of talking to me."

"My family and I are a long story. I don’t want to talk about that when you're in my arms for the first time in two days."

"Aha, that is what you do so I don’t ask too many questions. You ration the touching."

"It’s a thought." Toby replied.

They kissed again.

"Spend Thanksgiving with me Toby. Spend the night with me."

"Yes." Where had his voice gone?

"This isn’t about sex; I just want to wake up in your arms."

"I want to hold you...lately I can't seem to let you go."

Nora smiled. She ran her hands down his chest lingering on his middle.

"I should go." She said.

"What time Thursday?" Toby asked.

"Whenever you want...I’ll be there."

Nora was taking CJ’s advice; she was letting Toby come to her. So far, it seemed to be working to her advantage. Almost two months had gone by and they only had two major stutter steps. The cigar incident and a fight two weeks before about opening up.

"Toby, you have to decide what you want." Nora said after they made up. "Do you want your secrets or a woman who cares about you? I don’t need to know everything, and I certainly don’t need to know it tonight, but you cannot be in a relationship if you close yourself off. The decision is yours to make because I'm not going anywhere for now."

"I think you may be giving me too much control." Toby replied.

"It’s your life Toby, I can't control it. If you are looking for an excuse to run, you don’t need one. If you don’t want this we can just walk away."

In his office, he pulled her into a hug.

"I’ll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

"Yeah. Goodnight Tobias."

She bit his bottom lip; Toby tightened his grip on her waist.

"OK, see, this is why I have to space out how often I put my arms around you. Especially in this office."

Nora laughed. She stepped away. 

"Goodnight." She walked out.

***

CJ jumped on top of her ringing cell phone. She had no idea what time it was, but the phone was loud and she knew who it was. No one else would wake her out of a deep sleep.

"Hello."

"You sound like a 62 year old woman who smokes a pack a day." He said.

"Bastard." CJ muttered.

She sat up in bed, sneezed, cleared her throat, and pulled her knees to her chest as she cradled the phone.

"Happy Thanksgiving baby. I am sorry that I woke you but I forgot about the time difference. How is Napa?"

"OK, I guess. Dad is not doing that well, but Mike is handling it better than I thought he would. For a minute he forgot I was married Leo. Then he snapped back in and he said, oh yeah, that old bastard."

"I'm sorry CJ. I should be there with you...forgive me for being a stubborn jackass. You shouldn’t be alone."

"I changed my flight plans. I am going to come back tomorrow evening. My flight will leave LAX at 4pm California time. How long will you be in Manchester?"

"I am driving out Friday afternoon. I should be in DC before midnight."

"You are going to drive 8 hours alone? On a holiday weekend."

"Yeah. It will give me some time for solitude and introspection. Abbey’s pissed by the way; she thought you would be here with me. I wish we didn’t have to spend this time apart."

"For what’s its worth we will have Christmas." CJ replied.

"Yeah. I love you CJ. I miss your face; I wish we were together."

She hiccupped, tried to stop the tears. It was no use. Lately, they always seemed to get the better of her.

"I’ll see you tomorrow baby." Leo said. "I won't let you out of my arms until Monday...you are going to be so sick of me. We won't leave the house."

"Don’t promise me that." CJ said, wiping her eyes.

"I will promise you. We’ll watch crappy movies on cable and make love all afternoon."

CJ smiled.

"You're smiling, aren’t you?"

"Yeah. I am sorry about all of this emotion Leo. It’s not like me."

"You have been through a lot the past couple of months and you never have to apologize to me. I am here to hold you and listen to you. I’ll see you tomorrow. Everything is going to be OK."

"Bye Leo. I love you."

***

Nora opened the door for Toby at 5:30. She took a moment to kiss his lips before going back to her phone call.

"Yeah, he just got here." She laughed. "You're crazy, do you know that? I don't know; I made a few things. I can cook you harpie!"

Toby put the bottles of wine and whiskey on the kitchen counter and pretended not to listen to Nora’s conversation.

"He is cute Lauren. Big brown eyes and a beard. No, he does not scowl all the time. They're assaulting the Administration right now...we don’t have time to smile. Oh my God, shut up!" she laughed. "Mom would wash that dirty mouth out with soap. Not yet, I told you." She laughed again. "I am not waiting for a sign from God, just a little time. Why do I talk to you? I know; I love you too. Kiss Ron and the babies for me. Yeah, I talked to them this morning and got the lecture. OK, happy Thanksgiving darling. Bye bye."

Nora clicked off the cordless and looked at Toby.

"Sorry about that. Baby sisters are a handful, even by telephone."

"I am the baby of the family." He replied.

"Really? Wow, I didn’t even have to twist your arm to get that out of you."

He smiled.

"I bought liquor."

"Great, I cooked. Nothing spectacular, just Cornish hens, rice pilaf, and corn. Oh, and I have a surprise for you."

Nora opened the refrigerator and pulled out two pies. Toby looked at her.

"Pecan and cherry. My sister is a chef and she was excited to find out that you were a pie enthusiast. She insisted on sending them for you."

"Put them on the counter." Toby said.

"Why?"

"So nothing happens to them when I come to kiss you."

Nora put down the pies, opening her arms for him.

"So, I’m cute?" he asked after kissing her properly.

"Oh yeah, adorable. Lauren wants a picture. She said you scowl in all the ones she found on the internet."

"It seems as if persistence runs in the family."

"It does. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but we don’t have to do that right now."

"The hour is turning late and I don’t want to miss Murphy’s Romance on cable." 

"What?" Toby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"James Garner and Sally Field in a May/December love affair. It is my favorite film. There are plenty that are better, but none as close to my heart."

"OK." Toby began to unbutton her blouse.

"Toby? What are you doing?"

"I am going to make love to you. Then we will eat Cornish hens and drink wine. After that we will fall in love with James Garner and Sally Field while eating pie."

Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers as the last button came undone.

"Here?" she asked. "In the kitchen?"

"That would be the sexy choice, but I think the messy bedroom is better."

"There is no going back from this." Nora said, not moving from her spot in front of the refrigerator.

Toby tensed a bit; put some distance between them.

"Do you not want me Nora? Did I get all my signals crossed?"

"Oh God Toby, I don’t think I've ever wanted anything more in my life. We still have to be responsible."

"I have condoms." Toby replied.

Nora laughed, slipping her fingers in his and walking down the hall to the bedroom.

"I mean with our hearts knucklehead. Making love to you is special to me. I want to know that it is to you too."

"It is."

She stopped at the edge of the bed, taking off the open shirt and her Levis. Nora stood before him in purple cotton panties and a matching bra. The most beautiful thing he’d ever seen with no effort.

"Music?" she asked, flipping on the CD player. The voices of Lionel Richie and Diana Ross filled the room...Endless Love. Bad movie, OK song.

"You are perfect." Toby said in a raspy voice.

"I would’ve pulled out all the stops if I knew you were going to see me this soon. Tobias Ziegler and the element of surprise; who knew? Are you going to undress?"

"Give me a minute. I want to stare at you."

Nora took his hand and brought him close to her. The CCNY sweatshirt came off and so did the Hanes tee shirt underneath.

"You're cute in jeans." She said before yanking them down.

Toby stepped out of his shoes and then the jeans, following her onto the bed. They kissed forever, their mouths being the only body parts that were formally introduced. Toby placed kisses on her neck and shoulders. He liked the sweet hum of satisfaction that he got from Nora. There were a few laughs when taking off her bra became an Olympic event...Toby was suddenly all thumbs. She also giggled when he sucked her earlobe.

"I’m ticklish." She whispered.

"Good. We are about to find out you know."

"What’s that?"

"If flat-chested girls do it better."

Nora smiled as Toby moved his lips down her body, kissing her chest as eager fingers brought her nipples to attention. She arched her back, calling his name.

"Tell me what you want me to do Nora." He said.

"Oh, everything."

"Taste those adorable little breasts." He replied.

"It’s a good start."

"Keep talking. I love it when you're talking."

Toby sucked her nipples, gently nipping at them with his teeth.

"Oh, that feels so good. Your mouth is even better than your hands. Lower Toby."

His mouth moved lower, his tongue tracing around her navel.

"Lower?" he asked, inhaling the fragrance of CKOne and sexual arousal.

She nodded, drawing up her knees to trap him between her legs.

"Say it." He whispered.

"Take off my panties Toby."

He smiled as he pulled the panties down her legs. He pressed his lips to the curls between her legs and Nora cried out.

"Ohhh. I am ready now."

"Now?"

"Toby, don’t tease me...make love to me now!"

Toby slipped his tongue inside of her and Nora opened her eyes. OK, she was not expecting that. The element of surprise was truly working in her favor tonight. She was not going to lodge any complaint about his first method of lovemaking. Pressing her hand to the back of his head, Nora thrust forward.

"Toby!" she screamed as she climaxed.

He slid up the front of her body, his hands lingering in places that were quickly becoming his favorites.

"I love the dip between your waist and your hips." Toby said, running his hands across perspiring skin. "I love this little mole on your breast. You are absolutely stunning."

Nora shrank at his words. She brought his mouth down to hers.

"Don’t say things like that." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I could fall in love with you, that’s why."

"Yeah."

Toby slipped out of his boxers and lifted her thighs as his body got comfortable between her legs.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Umm hmm. You're beautiful too Toby."

He slid his erection inside of her, slowly moving as her body adjusted to the welcome invasion. Nora ran her hand down his back as he pushed hard. Then he nearly pulled out and thrust back in.

"Oh God!" she bucked her hips.

Toby found a steady rhythm and Nora wrapped her legs around him.

"Damn, it’s fantastic. Oh God, it’s so fantastic. Oh Nora."

He kept repeating those phrases as he felt himself coming. Nora’s thighs shook and she grunted as she tried to hold on to the orgasm that began at the very edge of her soul.

"Let it go!" she shouted, to both Toby and herself.

They did, and Toby shouted her name as the euphoric wave of orgasm overtook them. He tried his best not to rest all of his weight on her but Nora did not seem to care. Her legs were still around him and her eyes were closed. R & B played in the background...a song Toby recognized but could place neither the singer nor the title.

"Nora?" he touched her face. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm, I am something. I don’t know if a word has been invited. Speechwriter, give me something."

"Rapture." Toby whispered.

"That’s close." She opened her mouth again, but closed it quickly. She opened her eyes.

"I liked talking to you. I have never done that before."

"Welcome to the Toby Ziegler experience." He replied, kissing her mouth.

"It is my new favorite ride. Let’s go again."

"What about Murphy’s Romance?" Toby asked, rolling over and sitting Nora on top of his erection.

"It’ll play again. I think Nora’s romance is much more interesting right now."

***


End file.
